La leçon de danse
by The crowned man
Summary: "C'était ça, le moment où tout bascula pour de bon. Le moment où John perdit complètement pied, où la situation échappa pour de bon à son contrôle." Lorsque Sherlock donne une leçon de danse à John, ce dernier apprendra qu'il y a miles et une façons de "danser" avec Sherlock et qu'il n'a surement pas choisi la plus ennuyeuse. slash M/M explicite.


**Auteur : ** The Crowned Man

**Rating : **M (contenu sexuel explicite M/M )

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède rien, la série appartiens à ses horripilants mais ô combien talentueux auteurs j'ai nommé Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat et Sherlock Holmes à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne gagne rien à écrire des fanfiction scabreuse sur ces deux protagoniste excepté peu être un peu de frustration en moins face aux deux horribles années d'attente entre chaque saison.

**Note de l'auteur :** hé oui je sais, pourquoi je publie cette histoire alors que l'autre est toujours en cour ? hé bien par ce que je n'arrive pas à écrire sur l'autre en ce moment et que je m'en veux de vous laisser ainsi,donc c'est une petite surprise (même pour Nathdawn qui d'ordinaire me corrige^^ (surprise ! )), en plus je voulais m'entraîner au Lemon (c'est mon tout premier) et puis parce que je rererererereregardait l épisode 2 s3 de Sherlock ou il y a cette phrase où John explique à Mary que Sherlock lui avait appris à danser et sa m'a donné l'idée. Pas de mary ici désolé pour les fan de ce pairing, ici on fait dans le johnlock en puissance. Bonne lecture à tou(te)s.

**Musique :** Comme vous vous en doutez le cour de danse peut se lire avec la musique approprié pour la musique du début je pensais à la valse que Sherlock Joue au mariage de Mary et John puisque c'est cette scène qui m'a inspiré, puis Disclosure you and me, Chet Faker - Talk is cheap et enfin Love to - Stay High. Ce ne sont que des conseils vous n'êtes pas obligés d'écouter sa en lisant enfin voilà quoi ... enjoy !

**La leçon de danse **

* * *

Comment tout cela avait t'il commencé déjà ? John n'en avait pas la moindre foutue idée, en farfouillant dans son cerveau il pouvait recoller certains morceaux entre eux, mais il ne pouvait consentir à s'expliquer comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Il se revoyait assis dans son fauteuil, argumentant avec Sherlock sur la nécessitée de savoir danser. John ne devait pas être un si mauvais danseur, à la vérité, il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il avait accepté la proposition du détective lorsque celui ci s'était proposé ( avait imposé) de lui apprendre, de toutes façons, il pouvait compter sur les doigts de la mains les choses qu'il avait refusé à son ami.

Sherlock avait mis en marche une chaîne stéréo qu'il avait sortit du fond de sa chambre, et la musique avait enveloppée l'appartement. Il s'était présenté face à John, dans son ensemble tiré à quatre épingles, avait tendu une main en signe d'invitation et devant l'hésitation du médecin il avait soupiré d'agacement avant de poser d'autorité une main sur sa hanche. John se souvenait avoir rougit un peu à ce moment là, il se souvenait vaguement avoir protesté qu'il devait apprendre à danser certes, mais que les pas pour les femmes lui seraient inutiles. Ce à quoi Sherlock avait opposé qu'il devait d'abord se contenter de l'observer avant de chercher à mener la danse. John se souvenait avoir, une fois encore abdiqué devant une telle logique. Il se souvenait avoir approché son corps de celui de Sherlock, il se rappelait avoir laisser doucement la musique l'envahir, il revoyait encore le détective commencer à bouger en rythme. Ils commencèrent à danser au rythme d'une valse lente que Sherlock devait avoir préparé pour ce genre d'événement et John se demanda l'espace d'un instant depuis quand Sherlock planifiait de lui apprendre à danser. Petit à petit le médecin prenait confiance en lui, parfois Sherlock le reprenait sur un pas ou deux mais il commençait à se débrouiller à force de répéter les même gestes.

\- Sa ne va pas John tu es trop tendu, tu penses trop à ce que tu fais

\- Bien entendu que j'y pense comment pourrais je faire sinon ?

Sherlock soupira, soudain il sembla avoir une idée car son visage s'éclaira et John se souvint avoir observé cette réaction sur son visage un peu trop longtemps. Il se souvint avoir été un peu gêné et ne doutait pas avoir rougit un peu à nouveau. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'observer le génie d'aussi prêt. Perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées il ne remarqua que quelques secondes plus tard les yeux gris plantés dans les siens. Sherlock approcha son visage du siens lentement, gardant ses deux orbes en contactes directe avec celles du médecin.

\- Ne me quitte pas des yeux John

\- Je... Sherlock ?

\- Il faut que tu te concentre sur moi pour pouvoir oublier les pas.

Même si il avait voulut dire quelque chose il n'aurait pas put, pas lorsque le brun le transperçait de la sorte du regard. A tout bien y réfléchir c'était peu être là ou tout bascula. Ou peu être plus tard honnêtement il n'aurait su dire. Ils continuèrent à tournoyer dans le salon, sans prononcer le moindre mot. La musique classique jouant toujours s'évaporant autour d'eux, les enveloppant dans ses bras lourds et rassurants. Et sans prévenir, elle changea soudain, sans perturbations, un beat lent et profond envahit la pièce, une musique plus récente, une espèce de son électronique mais musicale et profondément érotique. Les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés, John aurait dût être surpris par le changement de ton du fond sonore, mais à la vérité il était déjà loin, perdu dans les deux perles grises du brun.

Si il avait été lucide à ce moment il se serait peut être dit avec ironie que la musique correspondait bien mieux à la situation à présent. Elle se chargeait de tension, occultait le reste du monde, les enveloppaient dans son étreinte. Rien n'existait plus que ces deux yeux dans lesquels il se plongeait et se perdait, rien que ces deux pupilles magnifiquement exposées se dilatant de secondes en secondes exposant toujours un peu plus les tréfonds de l'âme de leur propriétaire. Leurs corps se frôlaient à présent et John pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner du corps du génie, Il ne sût lequel des deux entama le premier un mouvement mais leurs visages commencèrent à se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que John put sentir le souffle chaud du détective caresser ses lèvres. Restant en suspend, hésitant, John savait qu'il ne lui restait que quelques millimètres à faire pour combler ce vide insoutenable qui les tenaient éloignées les unes de autres et dieu qu'il en avait envie.

Il voulait tant sauter le pas et s'en emparer, elles représentait à l'instant tout ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, mais devait t-il le faire? En avait t-il le droit?

Sherlock coupa court à toutes ses réflexions en se mordant la lèvre inférieur sensuellement trahissant le désir identique qu'il ressentait à l'égard des lèvres de John. C'était sa, le moment où tout basculât pour de bon. Le moment où John perdit complètement pied, où la situation échappa pour de bon à son contrôle.

\- Mon dieu, Sherlock.

Furent les seuls mots que le médecin s'accorda avant de fondre finalement sur les lèvres de Sherlock, il sentit le détective soupirer contre son corps, il senti ses mains remonter lentement de ses hanches à la base de sa nuque; le caressant au passage, collant finalement leur corps l'un contre l'autre, et John le sentit. Le cœur de Sherlock, battre la chamade, sa chaleur corporelle l'envahir, son pénis durcir lentement contre sa jambe et surtout il le sentit l'embrasser en retour. Sherlock devait en mourir d'envie depuis un long moment à en croire la façon dont il dévorait les lèvres du médecin.

John fondait littéralement face à cette bouche inquisitrice qui s'emparaient parfois de sa lèvre inférieur pour la mordiller, il se soumettait avec plaisir face à cette langue aguicheuse qui commençait à caresser ses lèvres, lui demandant implicitement un accès plus approfondit. John savait qu'il aurait dû refuser à ce moment mais il était déjà trop tard pour lui et il ouvrit la bouche en signe d'acceptation. Mais Sherlock semblait vouloir profiter du moment, il se retirait imperceptiblement chaque fois que John semblait prêt à le laisser le posséder un peu plus.

Il jouait avec lui, d'une hésitation certaine, John semblait à présent supplier le détective de l'embrasser pleinement. Le brun consentit enfin à approfondir le baiser, autorisant sa langue à entrer en contacte avec celle du médecin et les deux hommes frissonnèrent de concert à ce contacte. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du médecin. Sherlock sembla perdre tout semblant de contrôle à ce moment, il poussa le médecin contre le mur au smiley, le coinçant entre la tapisserie et son corps chaud, approfondissant le baiser, le laissant devenir fiévreux, glissant l'une de ses mains sur les hanches du blond alors que l'autre s'appuyait sur le mur.

John laissa à nouveau un soupire sonore lui échapper, Il sentait le cadet partout, il sentait sa main brûler sa hanche, il sentait ses lèvres contre les siennes, il sentait sa jambe remonter lente et impérieuse entre ses cuisses. Il sentit le poids de son corps se faire plus léger supporté par la jambe du détective pressant délicieusement contre une partie de son anatomie qui commençait à se faire de plus en plus omniprésente et demandeuse. Putain de merde il se sentait excité comme un ado de quinze ans découvrant son premier porno, il devait se reprendre il avait connu une vie sexuelle épanouie jusqu'à présent, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la situation qui l'affolait et lui faisait perdre toute notion de logique. Il y avait une puissance douce, une force animale, un désir pur de Possession si intense qu'il se sentait fondre en dedans. Ce n'était pas une femme face à lui, c'était Sherlock, dans toute sa splendeur, intransigeant, exigeant, possédant, il ne souffrait pas l'échec et pourtant semblait pousser John à se battre, et le médecin se noyait sous ces sensations délicieuses où la douceur se mêlait à l'urgence et l'impétuosité.

Un gémissement trouva son chemin hors de ses lèvres lorsque la bouche de Sherlock commença à descendre contre son cou. La réponse du détective ne se fit pas attendre, il ajouta à son tour un soupir guttural et sonore à la valse cacophonique de leurs respirations, pressant plus encore son genoux contre le sexe maintenant douloureux du blond. John s'empressa d'apposer ses mains sur le corps désirable de l'homme qui petit à petit s'appliquait, non sans en profiter pleinement, à changer son statut de meilleur amis/colocataire en celui d'amant.

Ses mains rugueuses tirèrent sans ménagement sur la chemise du plus jeune, la sortant du pantalon de son propriétaire, il devait toucher la peau du brun, c'était plus qu'un besoin, c'était une nécessité, au même titre que respirer ou manger. Il avait besoin de toucher ce corps qui lui procurait tant de bien, enfin il put glisser ses mains sous la chemise, dans le dos du détective, le rapprochant de lui plus encore si c'était possible, descendant l'une de ses mains jusqu'à la lisière du pantalon de l'homme contre lui.

Sherlock cessa immédiatement de dévorer son cou et John pensa que c'était dommage jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende le génie prononcer son nom d'une façon tellement sensuelle au creux de son oreille qu'il se serait damné immédiatement sans la moindre hésitation lui aurait-on promit qu'il pût entendre Sherlock soupirer son nom de la sorte à nouveau. Il sentit clairement un éclaire de désir exploser dans son cœur et se diriger directement au plus profond de ses entrailles jusqu'à son sexe. Ce fût assez pour qu'il retourne la situation, d'un mouvement sec il inversa leur situation plaquant à son tour Sherlock contre le mur collant son bassin contre celui du brun, glissant ses mains contre ses fesses, les caressant au travers de son pantalon, fondant contre la chaire tendre et blanche de son cou.

Il ne fût pas déçut du résultat, Sherlock commença à se tortiller sous lui, cherchant à combler les quelques millimètres séparant son bassin de celui du docteur frottant lascivement son sexe tendu contre la hanche de John, perdant ses mains dans ses cheveux dans des gestes frénétiques.

\- John, bon Dieu John, ne t'arrête pas, continue...

Un grondement de désir s'échappa des lèvres du médecin. Il souleva Sherlock le bloquant de ses hanches, le soutenant par les fesses. Il ondula son bassin dans un geste lent et profond arrachant par là même un cris de plaisir au brun qui enroula ses jambes autour de son médecin, le gardant ainsi au plus près de son corps. Depuis quelques secondes, depuis qu'il avait sentit les mains de John sur ses fesses en fait, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir, il voulait soudainement sentir le blond contre lui, le sentir en lui aussi, il en avait besoin, il devait sentir John, le corps de John contre lui, son sexe en lui, et plus il y pensait, plus il le voulait.

\- John je t'en supplie... haaa... John s'il te plaît... hgnn John prends moi !

\- Haaa... putain ! Sherlock ! Déshabille toi.

\- Déshabille moi John... je t'en prie déshabille moi et baise moi.

John n'aurait pût être plus excité, Sherlock était grossier, impatient et le suppliait de le prendre si il avait eu une once de raison en lui, elle venait définitivement de s'envoler après sa. Il porta Sherlock jusqu'au sofa et s'affala dessus surplombant le détective, ses hanches toujours encrées au creux des siennes. Il ôta son pull plus vite que jamais il ne l'avait fait et commença à déboutonner la chemise de Sherlock dévoilant son torse pâle et finement dessiné. Il glissa ses mains dessus caressant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait avec minutie observant le visage de Sherlock alors que celui ci avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, fermé les yeux et entrouvert légèrement les lèvres. Il était plus désirable que jamais il ne l'avait été, offert ainsi sans pudeur aux désirs du blond.

Il fondit à nouveau sur son cou, le marquant comme sien, se délectant du frémissement que son geste provoqua chez le génie, il glissa ensuite lentement sur sa clavicule la mordillant un peu et traça son chemin avec sa langue jusqu'à ses deux boutons de chaire érigés et qui semblaient supplier son attention. Aussitôt que John commença à mordiller et à lécher ses tétons, Sherlock se perdit en gémissements et soupirs tous plus incohérents et sonore les uns que les autres. Il perdait pieds, littéralement, les attentions de John à l'égard de son corps étaient simplement trop bonnes.

John ne s'attarda cependant pas aussi longtemps qu'il aurait put sur la poitrine de Sherlock au grand damne de celui ci, mais en voyant le blond descendre lentement vers son pantalon, l'image d'un John s'affairant au plus près de son sexe, ses lèvres gonflées de désir dessinant la lisière de son pantalon dévorant et embrassant la peau de son aine avec ferveur lui fit vite oublier sa frustration.

John déboutonna le pantalon du détective dans un geste sec et assuré , il le saisit entre ses dents et le tira vers le bas, lentement frôlant le membre tendu du génie qui tentait au delà des vagues de plaisir de conserver son regard plongé sur le médecin.

\- John … haaaa... tu es tellement...sexy...

Sa tête retomba en arrière alors qu'il sentait le souffle chaud du médecin caresser son sexe au travers du tissu de son boxer, et l'instant d'une seconde il regretta tous les sous vêtements qu'il avait porté sa vie durant par ce qu'alors il n'aurait pas eu à attendre une seconde de plus pour sentir les lèvres du blond se poser contre son pénis. Au lieu de cela il sentit une langue chaude survoler son membre alors même que celui ci était toujours prisonnier de son caleçon. Il jura, à nouveau. Et enfin, John consentit à retirer complètement son dernier morceau de tissu. Il resta interdit quelques secondes devant la verge fièrement tendue du détective, comment allait- il s'y prendre maintenant ? Il n'avait aucunes idées, et pour la première fois depuis le début de la scène surréaliste qu'il vivait avec le génie, l'hésitation le saisit. Sherlock dût le sentir car il se redressa un peu s'appuyant sur ses coudes il planta son regard dans celui de John, ses joues étaient rouges de plaisir, ses lèvres tremblaient imperceptiblement trahissant son désir mais aussi son appréhension.

\- John … si tu veux tout arrêter... c'est maintenant... je ne oh !

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par les lèvres de John qui s'empalèrent d'elles même sur son sexe, Sherlock était tout simplement irrésistible, et jamais il n'aurait put arrêter ce qui était en train de se passer. Que le monde se fut écroulé autour d'eux qu'ils ne s'en seraient pas rendu compte et si ils l'avaient fait, alors ils s'en seraient complètement foutu. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose qui comptait, c'était sa langue jouant contre l'épaisse queue qu'il avait dans la bouche, son appréhension n'avait finalement pas été fondée, ce n'était pas si désagréable que cela, c'était même plutôt bien, non en fait c'était complètement bandant, sentir ce sexe palpiter dans sa bouche, sentir les hanches de Sherlock essayer de se retenir de ne pas forcer leur passage fiévreusement en lui, entendre les gémissements tous plus désespérés du brun. C'était glorieux de faire perdre toute notion de bienséance ou de logique à Sherlock Holmes, c'était puissant d'être l'homme qui pouvait faire sa, le seul qui pouvait le faire. John découvrit qu'il adorait sa, il posa une main à la base du sexe de son amant, massant ses bourses le prenant de plus en plus profondément dans sa bouche.

Il glissa un doigt plus bas, contre l'entrée de Sherlock et commença à dessiner de petits cercles lentement.

Tout à coup il sentit Sherlock le pousser, le forçant à retirer sa bouche de sa verge.

\- John attends... je vais... je vais venir trop top si tu continue.

\- Oui ça serait bête de te voir jouir avant que je te pénètre quand tu as demandé grâce par trois fois pour cela.

Sherlock eu la décence de rougir face à cette réflexion, il ne pouvait rien dire face à cela, il n'avait rien à dire, il avait effectivement supplié et il avait tout aussi effectivement envie de sentir le sexe de John en lui avant de jouir. Puis il réalisa la tournure de phrase qu'avait employé John, c'était ce que La Femme lui avait promis lorsqu'ils s'étaient affrontés, il allait en faire part à John mais celui ci fût plus rapide.

\- Heu Sherlock … on a du lubrifiant quelque part ?

\- Va voir dans ma chambre, table de chevet, tiroir du haut.

John s'exécuta, il fit l'aller retour plus vite que jamais il ne l'avait fait et fût bien vite de retour près de Sherlock. Une chose le taraudait.

\- Pourquoi as tu du lubrifiant dans ta table de chevet ?

Sherlock sembla un peu mal à l'aise face à cette question, puis il se ressaisit et regarda John dans les yeux avant de le pousser lentement allongé contre le sofa et de se mettre au dessus de lui, il approcha ses lèvres au plus près de son oreille et susurra lentement.

\- J'en ai besoin, lorsque je me masturbe... en pensant à toi.

John inspira un grand coup, il venait comme ça de perdre toute capacité à parler. Et alors qu'il pensait que le brun ne pouvait l'aguicher plus encore celui ci repris dans un murmure tellement bas que John n'aurait put l'entendre n'eut-il été si proche de son oreille.

\- Tu veux que je te montre ?

Le médecin ne put que se contenter de hocher la tête et d'embrasser passionnément Sherlock, la fièvre du début avait laissé place à une tendresse que l'un comme l'autre n'aurait put soupçonner. Sherlock se saisit de la bouteille et d'un geste expert, ouvrit le bouchon d'une main avant de verser le lubrifiant sur l'autre. Il reposait sur ses genoux, nu, au dessus du médecin qui ne pouvait perdre une seule miette du spectacle. Sherlock laissa sa main descendre sur son sexe une ou deux fois en soupirant ancrant son regard dans celui du blond, il gémit un peu en glissant sa main entre ses cuisses, se penchant en avant reposant sa tête contre le torse de John en caressant son propre anus. Son bassin commença à bouger lentement alors que de ses lèvres une litanie de « John, oui John, comme sa John » s'échappait. Puis il s'inséra un doigt profondément, et John ne put retenir le « putain » qui franchit ses lèvres.

Sherlock avait à présent deux de ses doigts en lui, il tentait de rapprocher son bassin le plus possible du sexe tendu sous le pantalon de John. Il effectuait de lent et lascifs va et viens en lui même ponctuant chacun de ses mouvement d'un gémissement. Puis il releva les yeux vers le médecin, ils semblaient tous les deux noyés dans le désir et Sherlock abaissa ses hanches frottant avidement contre le pantalon de John, ses doigts finalement hors de son être. Il semblait ne plus pouvoir contrôler la situation il avait besoin de John, maintenant. Il déboutonna aussi rapidement qu'il le put le pantalon de John et le lui retira en même temps que son boxer. Le bond s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement, son pantalon lui faisait souffrir le martyr depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes mains Sherlock avait tellement accaparé son attention qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le temps de s'en débarrasser.

John se saisit du lubrifiant et en déposa une généreuse dose sur ses doigts mais Sherlock ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et s'empara à son tour du tube avant d'en appliquer sur ses mains qu'il posa presque immédiatement sur le sexe de John. Le bond soupira de plaisir le nom de son amant et décida de ne pas gâcher la substance qui encombrait ses doigts, il commença à caresser la fente du détective, lui arrachant au passage de longs et langoureux gémissements. Il introduisit un doigt en lui et le regarda se perdre dans cette sensation. Il ajouta rapidement un deuxième doigt et commença un mouvement de va et viens lent entrecoupé de mouvements visant à préparer Sherlock pour la suite. Ce dernier s'affairait toujours sur sa queue qu'il cajolait de caresses à la hauteur de celles qu'il recevait. Il se stoppa tout de même lorsque le bond sembla trouver en lui une protubérance intéressante. Il eu un sursaut et un cris de plaisir lui échappa.

\- Ho ! John ! Là recommence ! Ha ! Encore John ! Encore !

Le médecin eu une nouvelle poussée d'excitation face à la réaction du brun, il le bascula et se retrouva au dessus, son pénis pressant contre son entrée. Il força son passage lentement sous les soupirs de plus en plus nombreux de Sherlock qui avait passé ses jambes autour de ses hanches et ses bras dans son dos. Son bassin semblait onduler lentement, avalant toujours plus de John en lui ses yeux à nouveau fermés susurrant des « mon dieux, John, encore John » et lorsqu'il sentit John en lui jusqu'à la garde il laissa même un « enfin » s'échapper. Enfin parce qu'il se sentait enfin complet, il sentait chaque parcelle de la peau brûlante de John contre lui son Afganistan a lui, la guerre en moins. Il sentit le bassin de son amant onduler lentement lui procurer d'innombrables frissons, Il sentait son sexe se mouvoir en lui et ses hanches suivre le mouvement, il sentit les lèvres de John se poser contre les siennes et réclamer ce qui leur appartenait de droit, ce qui n'appartenait qu'à elles. Il se sentait possédé entièrement et il adorait cela. Puis petit à petit le rythme s'accéléra John allait de plus en plus profond en lui et il en oublia jusqu'à l'endroit où il était supposé se trouver, une seul chose subsistait comme une constante dans son esprit, John. John qui le pilonnait maintenant sans retenue et qui lui arracha un nouveau cri de plaisir lorsqu'il trouva à nouveau sa prostate. Plus aucune pensée cohérente ne semblait vouloir se former et de ses lèvres ne s'écoulait plus que le flot incessant de « John » et de « Ho mon dieu oui, là, encore » alors que ce dernier s'appliquait à frapper sans cesses ce point si plaisant à l'intérieur de ses entrailles. Puis finalement il sentit une chose si puissante monter en lui que toutes ses dernières barrières tombèrent alors qu'il était sur le point d'éjaculer il hurla.

\- John... je vais... haaa... je vais... oui la encore... je vais ! John ! Je t'aime !

Dans son cris, il se rependit entre leurs deux corps dans un violent soubresaut ses muscles se bandèrent enfermant le médecin dans son étreinte et comme un écho à sa jouissance il sentit le blond se répandre en lui, le laissant dans un état de grâce complet où rien n'existait mis à part son bien être et l'homme qui lui avait permis de se sentir ainsi.

John quand à lui avait dût faire preuve d'un contrôle à toutes épreuves dès l'instant où il avait pénétré Sherlock, il avait du se retenir à mesure que les cris dangereusement érotiques de Sherlock avaient commencés à s'élever mais il n'avait put se retenir face à l'aveu de son amant et à la délicieuse sensation de son sphincter se contractant autour de son membre. Il avait jouit à l'intérieur même de son amant avant de s'écrouler sur lui.

Les deux hommes restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, sans bouger ou échanger la moindre parole se contentant de rester dans les bras de l'autre. John ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qu'il venait de vivre, il avait apprécié, non il avait aimé le sexe avec Sherlock, et encore, aimer était un putain d'euphémisme face aux titanesques sensations qu'il avait ressentit. Plus encore Sherlock lui aussi semblait avoir partagé son enthousiasme, il lui avait même avoué se masturber en pensant à lui et lui avait crié qu'il l'aimait.

Avait-il dit cela sous le coup de l'action ou le pensait-il vraiment ? Cette question commençait à le miner, et plus il y pensait plus la réponse le rongeait. Il n'était pas gay, il se foutait bien de ce qu'il pouvait être à vrai dire, il aimait juste Sherlock, il passait sur ses défauts et voyait en la plupart d'entre eux des qualités, il s'aidaient mutuellement et il avait bandé plus fort que jamais lors de leur petite sauterie. Ses joues s'empourprèrent à cette pensée. Il allait continuer à se triturer l'esprit longtemps mais fut interrompu par le brun.

\- Cesse de réfléchir John.

\- Je dois savoir Sherlock

\- a propos de quoi ?

\- Tu le sait très bien

Sherlock soupira, oui il le savait il avait avoué l'inavouable dans un moment de faiblesse, il avait laissé s'échapper son secret le plus profond lorsqu'il avait perdu pied. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait se permettre de le refaire si cela mettait en danger la perspective de garder John à ses côtés. Mais il ne pouvait consentir à mentir à John, en temps normal cela ne lui posait aucuns soucis mais jamais lorsque le sujet présentait autan d'importance, le seul mensonge qu'il s'accordait dans ces cas là était celui par omission alors si John lui posait la question, il le forçait à répondre.

\- Tu partirais si c'était le cas ?

Une question semblait être un bon compromis.

\- Bien sur que non, je voudrais rester plus encore.

Sherlock sourit et son regard croisa celui de John emplit de malice, les deux hommes n'eurent pas à échanger de long et larmoyant discours tout ce qu'ils auraient put se dire se trouvait là, dans leurs yeux. Et à cet instant, les deux purent le lire plus clairement que si ils l'avaient imprimés en lettre capitales sur une feuille ridiculement grande. Je t'aime.

**The End**

* * *

Pffiou, j'espère que vous avez apprécié moi en tout cas je me suis beaucoup amusé à l'écrire, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ou vos conseils ou juste me dire si vous avez aimé c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir des review !


End file.
